


Диверсант

by Anonymous



Series: Грустная клевета [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alien Invasion, Cautionary Tale, Character Death, F/M, Suicide, This Is STUPID
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	

##  Диверсант

Жил-был инопланетный диверсант. Точнее, диверсантка. Потому что на Земле этот инопланетянин маскировался под хорошенькую девочку по имени Лёля. Девочка Лёля хотя и была диверсанткой, но заводы не взрывала, людей не убивала, вредные законы в парламенте не проводила, пропагандой разрушительных идей не занималась и даже окружающую среду загрязняла не больше, чем настоящие человеки, а то и меньше. Дело в том, что за все эти деяния Галактический УК предусматривает кучу страшных наказаний. Если бы не это, инопланетяне давным-давно уничтожили бы человечество. Они уже десять тысяч лет об этом мечтали, но не знали, как обойти закон. И вдруг однажды какой-то романтически настроенный инопланетянин предложил:

— А давайте будем засылать на Землю диверсантов…

— Так запрещено же вредить разумным расам, — сказали другие инопланетяне.

— А они не будут вредить! — сказал инопланетянин загадочно. — Человеки будут вредить сами себе. Мы будем совершенно ни при чём. Наши диверсанты не будут совершать никаких преступлений. Они просто будут выглядеть как человеки — но очень красивые, умные, обаятельные и сексуально привлекательные человеки.

— Ну и что? — спросили другие инопланетяне.

— А то! Человеки будут в них влюбляться. А диверсанты будут им отказывать. Человеки будут страдать, мучиться, забывать о своих служебных обязанностях, а то и вовсе покончат жизнь самоубийством! И пиндык Земле!

Другие инопланетяне подумали, что это бред. Но поскольку других идей всё равно не было, решили попробовать эту.

Итак, на Землю был послан миллион красивых, умных, обаятельных и сексуально привлекательных диверсантов, и одним из них была девочка Лёля. Но она к своей диверсионной деятельности еще не приступала. Потому что все человеки казались ей ужасно тупыми, скучными и отвратительными, и каждый раз, когда какой-нибудь человеческий мальчик пытался к ней подкатиться, она отшивала его так сурово, что он и вспоминать о ней боялся, не то что влюбляться в нее всерьез. А тех, кто еще не начинал подкатываться, она грузила умными словами или ослепляла холодной красотой. Девочка Лёля часто получала от начальства втыки за невыполнение служебных обязанностей, но на все претензии отвечала, что она по человеческим меркам еще маленькая и рано ей романы крутить. Хотя на самом деле время шло быстро, и девочка Лёля была далеко уже не маленькой.

И вот однажды девочка Лёля встретила мальчика, которого звали, как это ни странно, Лёлик. И неожиданно она подумала, что мальчик Лёлик гораздо менее тупой, скучный и отвратительный, как все человеки. И что на нём, пожалуй, можно потренироваться, прежде чем начать разбивать сердца тем, отвратительным.

Их роман был безумным и прекрасным. А потом девочка Лёля позвонила мальчику Лёлику и сказала:

— Лёлик, ты мне надоел. Не звони мне больше и вообще не ищи меня. Чао.

И повесила трубку.

Две недели мальчик Лёлик ждал, что Лёля позвонит первая. А потом пошел и застрелился.

Так на Земле стало одним инопланетным диверсантом меньше.


End file.
